


Tie Me Up

by soldmysoultolouis



Series: Injection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Orgasm Control, Passing Out, Suspension, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Louis and Harry get hired by their kidnappers, they're called into to do another scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put as a disclaimer that suspension bondage is one of the most dangerous forms of bondage and that you should only do it if you've researched it thoroughly and/or are with someone experienced that you trust.
> 
> Also, sorry if I've portrayed anything wrong, I've gotten all the information on this subject from research and videos.
> 
> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

It was only a few days later and the company was getting more attention than ever before. Louis and Harry were by far their most attractive pairing and they also had some of the best chemistry. Already requests were streaming in for another video between the two of them.

The studio started planning different role plays and asking what the two of them were comfortable doing. As the two had figured out in their down time, there wasn’t much either of them wasn’t willing to do. Harry was happy to play his role as the alpha and Louis was definitely more than happy to play his role as the omega. He had been meaning to find someone for quite a while, but nobody really seemed up to par until he’d met Harry. Even under such odd circumstances, they had miraculously turned out to be the perfect match.

Harry loved coming around to Louis’ café whenever he could, and he had taken to walking Louis home on most days. They were both still a little paranoid, even though everything had turned out for the better in the end. Obviously, Louis didn’t really need the job anymore, after he had just gotten his new highly paying one, but it got boring while Harry was at his uni classes and he had nothing else to do.

They were currently walking back to their house. Louis had moved in with Harry a couple days after they met and his mom had been ecstatic that he finally found someone. She clearly didn’t know the details, but she was happy all the same.

They were only a block away when Harry’s phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.

“‘Ello?...yeah…yeah…ok...alright bye.”

Louis looked up at him inquisitively, but didn’t even get a chance to ask before Harry was answering his question.

“The studio is sending a car that’ll be around in a few minutes.” Just as his finished his sentence they arrived at their house. True to their word, a few minutes later a van was pulling around the corner. The two snuggled into the back to cuddle for the long way there.

When they finally got there and went up to Liam’s office, he cut straight to the chase.

“So I thought we could do a BDSM scene today, I know you both said that’s something you’d be willing to do and it’s been highly requested.”

“Yeah, sounds great.”

Niall comes into the room a few seconds later and leads them into a room, well-equipped with a bunch of different toys and a few different types of harnesses around the room.

“So I’m taking it ya know what ta do?”

“I’ve done it before and researched it a bit,” Harry said, a smirk playing across his lips.

“Alright, I’ll leave ya to it. Yer needles are right over there. Make sure you take the right one,” he said the last bit very sternly and gestured to the two drugs that would intensify their rut and heat before leaving the room.

“So,” Harry started, grabbing Louis’ jaw and forcing him to make eye contact, “why don’t we get started? ...Strip.”

Louis did as he was told, hurriedly getting out of all his clothes. As soon as he was finished, Harry wrapped his hand around the back of this neck and led him over to a harness. It was hanging from the ceiling, and Louis was pretty sure it was meant for full suspension. Harry made quick work with his hands, snapping Louis’ wrists into the harness, but not hooking in his ankles yet. Instead, his feet rested on the ground so that his hands were tied over his head.

“I think…I’m going to inject you, and then I’ll come back in a little while to see how you’re coping.”

He walked over to where the needles were laying and grabbed the one labeled ‘Louis.’ Then he walked back to Louis and grabbed his arm so he could inject the drug. Within seconds, Louis was feeling it and he let out a little whine. Harry did nothing but look at him before leaving the room.

Louis felt the familiar build up inside of him as wetness started seeping out of his arse. His entire body started heating up and he started wriggling to get out of his restraints so he could relieve some of the need. The feeling of emptiness was causing him to ache as the drug took more effect on him.

“Shit, oh fuck…Harry,” he whined, pushing his hips back onto a phantom cock. He was getting more and more desperate as the seconds went by. After what felt like days, but was more like 5 minutes, Harry came back into the room. The sight of him had Louis squirming and doubling his efforts to get out of his restraints.

“Calm down love, or I’ll have to punish you.”

It took everything in Louis’ willpower and he was shaking slightly with a burning need, but other than that and the twitch of his cock he became still. Harry let out a noise of contentment and walked over to Louis, while pressing his own needle into his skin. It would take a few seconds to take effect, so he still had time to hook Louis’ ankles into the harness.

Harry’s contact with his skin had him breathing in short needy breaths as he tried to keep himself from pushing closer to Harry. When he finally got Louis completely into the harness, Harry didn’t even bother prepping him, who was so wet that it allowed Harry to slip into him without much trouble.

He wanted to meet Harry’s hips, but the complete immobility of his situation didn’t allow for that. Instead, he had to bear the way Harry was slowly thrusting into his arse only able to let little whimpers escape his lips. It was so satisfying that he barely felt the strain on his arms and legs. He already looked completely wrecked and they had barely even started.

After a couple minutes of thrusting into Louis at his slow pace, Harry sped up and began slamming into him. It was only a few more seconds before Louis felt his orgasm building up inside him.

“Harry, can I come please?”

He waited a few moments before responding and Louis began shaking with the effort to hold in his orgasm.

“Go ahead love.” As soon as the words were out, Louis was coming in thick white strips across his chest. Harry was still pounding into him as he hung from the ceiling, and came inside Louis shortly after. His knot filled Louis and ceased the aching that had been plaguing him since Harry injected him.

He undid the restraints as quickly as he possibly could while still allowing for Louis to be let down safely. As soon as he was on the ground, Harry grabbed him by the hair and forced his cock into Louis’ mouth. He let out a few gagging noises before going limp and just letting Harry use his face. Come was leaking out of his arse as Harry fucked his face and he could definitely mark this as one of the top experiences of his life.

Louis had always been submissive, but this was a different level of submission and he felt physically unable to do anything unless Harry ordered him to.

“Get on the bed,” Harry ordered after a few more minutes of fucking his mouth.

Louis hurried over to the bed, splaying himself so that he could be easily maneuvered. On the bed, there were several ropes and posts along the side. Harry walked over to the bed and took Louis’ ankle roughly in his hand and pulled it over to the bottom corner of the bed. He tied it tightly enough that it was inescapable, but not so tight that it would cut off circulation or injure him. Then he did the same with his other ankle, so that his legs were pulled open in a split position. He took Louis’ wrists, and tied them to posts on the side of the bed so that his arms were parallel to his legs.

Harry forced a gag into Louis’ mouth and then pushed into his hole, with his hand finding its way to Louis’ cock. He let out a muffled scream at the feeling and tried in vain to push his hips up, but he was too restrained by the ropes.

“Don’t come until I tell you,” Harry said sternly, as he tightened his grip on Louis’ cock and pounded harder into him. Then he released into Louis, his come mixing with any of the come from his previous orgasm that hadn’t leaked out. His knot filled Louis up, tugging at his walls as Harry continued to thrust shallowly.

Louis choked around his gag, trying to hold back his own orgasm. Harry took pity on him and quickened the strokes of his hand.

“You can come now, love.”

Louis’ thighs trembled and he clenched his fists, his back arching as far off the bed as his restraints would allow as he came all over himself and Harry.

When Harry pulled out, he could feel the loads of come trying to escape his hole and Louis clenched around it, struggling to keep it in.

“I want you to keep that in while I suck you off.”

Harry leaned down to Louis’ cock and took the head in slowly. When Louis’ hips twitched Harry’s hands found their way to his hips, firmly holding them while lightly digging in his nails.

“Keep still.”

Then he took Louis back into his mouth, lightly applying pressure with his tongue. Louis loosened his clenching hole for a second, before remember he was supposed to be keeping the come inside him and tightening again.

He let out little whimpers at the feeling of Harry sucking him off. Harry’s mouth felt amazing, but he also felt so empty without having Harry filling him up. Harry quickened his pace and dug his nails harder into Louis’ hips. Louis tried to jerk his hips, but he was completely immobilized which only heightened his feelings of pleasure.

“Harry please…” he mumbled through the gag, but still somewhat understandable.

Harry got up from his position and took the gag out of Louis’ mouth.

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck me…I…I need it…”

Harry undid the ropes around Louis’ wrists and ankles, pulling him onto his side and lining up behind Louis, so he was on his side too. Then he shoved into Louis, while his hand found its way up to Louis’ neck. He tightened his grip, knowing this was one of Louis’ favorite things. He’d found that out after the first time they’d had sex.

Louis let out a soft whimper at the feeling of being full again and the loss of air. He was forcing short little breaths as his sweaty face turned red. He was decorated in both Harry’s and his own come and the sheen of sweat covered his entire body, which was flushing darker the longer Harry held his neck.

The sight of Louis completely wrecked and helpless had Harry coming into him again and he tightened his grip around Louis’ throat once more.

“You can come Louis,” he said, giving him the permission.

The feeling of Harry’s knot had him gasping for air, which was almost impossible to gulp down with Harry’s grip around his throat. Finally hearing Harry tell him he could come gave him the release he needed. His vision turned white as he felt himself orgasming again, pleasure taking over every inch of his trembling body. Then everything slowly faded to black.

When Louis woke up, Harry was pressing soft kisses all over his face and massaging his torso.

“Alright babe?”

“Yeah, I guess I came so hard I blacked out.”

“Mmm, I know. I knew I was good at sex but this was really a boost to my ego,” he laughed softly.

“Well, it felt damn good Curly,” Louis replied, smiling and burying his face into Harry’s hair.

“We’re done for the day, so let’s go home and cuddle while we watch a movie. I already cleaned you up while you were sleeping.”

Louis grinned widely back at Harry, who scooped him into his arms and carried him out to the van. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
